What's that smell? Are you making cookies?
by TabbyKat405
Summary: Modern au. Day 2 of 31 (or 25) Days of Winter (or Christmas). Prompt: "What's that smell...are you making cookies?"


**Guys, I just want to say that I never realized how much a romantic that Steve Trevor has made me until I wrote this. Just putting that out there.**

 **Today's Prompt: "What's that smell...are you making cookies?"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Wonder Woman, but gosh dang it, I wish I did cause it's a masterpiece!**

* * *

Diana sighs in frustration as she opens the window to get rid of the smell of burnt cookies. This is her third attempt at trying to bake them and she isn't having any success. Cooking had never been one of her strengths, never mind baking, and she's about ready to give up. However, she thinks about her incredible boyfriend and his bright blue eyes and thinks about the elation that would fill them when he found out that she had made him cookies for a change. He makes her sweets all the time because he knows she has always had a big sweet tooth and she wants to do the same for him, even if just once. And right now, it's just not working out.

She is about to open another window (despite the chill that's already infiltrating the house from the first window) when she hears the front door open. Steve is home.

She quickly runs towards the front room, hoping that she'll be able to direct him away from the kitchen so she can clean it up when she has a chance so he won't see the disaster.

Diana runs into the front room and stops abruptly when she sees her boyfriend. Her 6 foot tall sweetheart, with slightly messy hair from the wind outside and lightly dusted with snow. His cheeks and nose red from the cold temperatures. His eyes that look tired after a long day, but when he looks away from his coat that he was unzipping to make eye contact with her, they seem to light up a bit. The smile that spreads across his face is so beautiful and full of love that Diana would've been committing a crime if she didn't return it.

She steps closer to him as he shrugs the coat off and hangs it in the closet by the door.

"Welcome home," She says as he kicks off his shoes.

"Thank you, angel. Did you have a nice day?" He asks as he pulls her into a hug, which she immediately returns.

"Yes, it was nice and quiet. How about you?"

"It was alright," He replies, smiling down at her in a way that makes her feel so special that she pulls him down to her level to kiss him with such passion that hopefully returns the feelings.

They stay like that for a few moments before pulling away for air. They lean their foreheads against each other other, gazing into each others eyes with so much love that Diana is overwhelmed. And from the looks of it, so is Steve.

Which is why Diana is confused when a strange look crosses his face as he pulls away slightly and looks towards the kitchen.

"What's that smell... are you making cookies?"

That question causes dread to fill her stomach as Steve steps around her and into the kitchen. She turns and follows him, feeling defeated.

She steps in to stand next to him as he looks around the kitchen, specifically at the near black circles that should've been cookies practically glued to the tray sitting innocently on the stove. She wants to wait for his reaction, but ultimately feels the need to explain herself.

"You make me sweets all the time, and with Christmas being later this month, I wanted to try to return the favor because I really love you and I just want to show you how much I appreciate-"

She is cut off when he gently grabs her chin and gives her a sweet kiss that lasts for a few seconds before he pulls away, looking at her with an expression of sweetness that no cookie or sweet could ever compete with.

"Why don't we make them together?" He suggests, gently tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Diana is beaming now. Steve is undoubtedly the best thing to ever happen to her.

So they bake cookies through the rest of the evening. And no matter how many mistakes Diana makes, no matter how many times she needs to be reminded of a measurement, no matter how many egg shells she gets in the batter, no matter how much flour winds up on the floor rather than in the bowl, no matter how many chocolate chips she steals to eat when he isn't looking, Steve is there to kindly correct her and help her. And in the end, the cookies are the best batch either of them have ever made. And the two of them could not be happier with the cookies or, more importantly, with each other.

* * *

 **There's Day 2! I hope you enjoyed and don't worry, I doubt this will be the only time this month that I write for Wonder Woman. Have a good night!**


End file.
